From The Other Side
by Lynnerva
Summary: A story of how two immortals. Worshipped by humans for their wisdom and knowledge, they met and eventually fell in love, both keeping a secret form each other - who they really were. Athena/Thoth. Enjoy!
1. I meet someone

**I would like to thank PhantomWhispers for reviewing and suggesting a Kane Chronicles/Percy Jackson story. Enjoy!**

**From The Other Side**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**Athena POV**

I yawned as Professor Gilbert droned on and on. How he managed to get a job here, at the esteemed Memphis University, I would never know. Even though I was a millennia old goddess of wisdom, this man still managed to bore me. Impressive. Fighting to cover up my yawn, I looked around the room. There were 8 other students, looking as bored as I felt. A couple sat next to each other, discreetly holding hands under the table. I scowled. They reminded me of Anna Beth and that Sea spawn. How my daughter managed to _love_ old Barnacle Beard's son was a mystery to me. Then, My gaze fell on the person sitting right behind Professor Boring. He was a little young to be an assistant professor, wasn't he? Curious. I made a mental note to talk with him after class.

An hour later, I was shaken awake. The assistant professor stood over me. "Wake up."

I stood up, cheeks flaming with embarrassment. I never fell asleep during class. Never. I was lucky I sat in the back. He looked me over. "Are you okay?"

I nodded "Yeah. Thanks for waking me."

He chuckled. "No Problem. I'm Theadore, by the way." "Kelly." I replied.

Theadore held the door open for me. "Shall we go?"

I smiled at him. "Of course."

**So, whatcha think? I'll _probably_ update within a week or so. Right now, I have an obsession and that is Avatar: Last Airbender. I might write a fic in that category, to. Stay tuned!**


	2. So this is love

**Hey guys! heh, heh *runs away screaming from your evil glares* I am sooo sorry!**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, or favorited, or put this on the alert list.**

**To Duke of Nothing- well, Kelly Springer is the name of an old classmate. She has blond hair while the Kelly in this story has black, but they both have grey eyes.  
**

**To GreekMusicCatLover117- I don't think I will do the coffee shop thing. It seems a little overused. I will however, make sure they find out in a battle or something.**

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Thoth is getting ready for the attack from Aphophis, and the Argo II is close to landing in Camp Jupiter.**

It was my last class of the day, so Theodore and I walked around campus and talked. I found this man very interesting. His eyes were multicolored and danced with the light of a madman. His hair would have given Aphrodite a heart attack, and his clothe had marker scribbles on them, everything from grocery lists to the beginnings of a paper on the mummies of ancient Egypt. He majored in computer science, like me-this time, anyway. His parents were filthy rich, so he lived in a penthouse near the university. I told him my story-Kelly Springer, 20-year-old graduate who owned an apartment in the city. I didn't realize how late it was until I looked at my watch. "I have to go. It was nice talking with you. Theodore waved after me. " Likewise. See you tomorrow!"

We talked almost everyday after that, and I like him more and more. We would talk for hours under the afternoon sky, and sometimes, the setting sun.

Theodore was a fountain of knowledge, always spewing out random facts. He was also a mad genius. We argued on every subject and discussed every idea, which I enjoyed.

He made conversation so easy and fun. I soon began noticing little details I had never paid much attention to before. His kaleidoscope eyes, always shifting, unpredictable as the weather. His rats nest hair. His surprisingly handsome face, with toffee colored skin. Aphrodite would have called this real love. It wasn't so bad, I guess.

One day we stayed out later than usual, sitting on the grass and watching the setting sun. Theodore seemed nervous. "Have you ever read about the love gods and goddesses of different mythologies?" My mind went directly to Aphrodite. "A little." Theodore hesitated. "You know, I've never understood love. Not until I met you." I was pretty sure I looked like a fish. Many men paid attention to me in the past, but I had never been attracted to them. I was the wisdom goddess, an eternal maiden. That tended to put a damper on your love life. Not that I minded. Until I truly experienced it. "You l-love me?" I stammered. Theodore looked at me tenderly. "Yes. You grew on me." I smiled. "So did you." No more words were needed. I cast aside all my better judgment, and had the first (and best) kiss of my long existence. Theodore's lips were soft. They tasted like vanilla.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice said, _"He is the enemy."_


	3. I have to Leave

**Athena POV**

Later that night, I lay in bed, wondering what I had done. Theodore loved me. I loved him. He was a mortal. I was a maiden goddess. He- Suddenly, my father's voice rang in my head. _ Come immediately to Mount Olympus._

I sat up and got dressed, putting on a grey tank top, jeans, and a denim jacket. I ran quietly down 7 flights of stairs and out the front door of my apartment building. I ducked into the nearest alleyway. Making sure no one was around; I revealed my true form and teleported to Mount Olympus.

All the Olympians except Hera were already seated in their thrones. I sat in mine, and the meeting began. Zeus was grumpier than usual because of his headaches, plus the fact his wife basically caused them and was now on the run. We all blamed her for the headaches. Deep down, I knew she was right, but the Romans shamed me, and I would never forgive them. I hoped Annabeth was up for the task I would give her. And the seven demigods for the task Juno gave them.

* * *

**Thoth POV**

I paced the floor, watching the enormous scrying bowl in front of me. The ibises and baboons clustered around me, watching just as intently. The oily surface showed the deepest parts of Ma'at, were the serpent Aphohpis was imprisoned. Almost all of Kepri's beetles were dead now, his life force draining away. Without Ra, he was very limited in his magic. I cursed in Ancient Egyptian. Aphophis would escape soon, especially with the help of those fools, Kwai and Jacobi.

The Kane children would have their work cut out for them. Speaking of which… I passed my hand over the bowl, and the image changed. I saw Carter and Sadie talking with J.D. Grissom, telling him about the book of overcoming Aphophis. I grimaced. The Texas branch would have a tragic end today.

I changed the image again and saw Sarah Jacobi, killing Sir Leicester, head of the Nome in London. The scene changed again, and I saw Amos Kane talking with Set, trying to reach an agreement with the god of evil. That wasn't good.

I decided I had enough news for tonight, but there was one more thing I wanted to check. I willed it to show Kelly Springer. She didn't have a scrying bowl, but it didn't matter. I should be able to see her anyways. Nothing happened. Then the oil erupted, dousing me in black slimy liquid. I stood there in shock. My bowl never malfunctioned. Never. _How did that happen?_

**Athena POV**

When I got back, I was fuming. How dare Zeus order me to return! As if I were a minor godling. How embarrassing. My things were already on Mount Olympus, so there was one more thing to do; I cast a layer of mist over the city, erasing everyone's memories of me. I would no longer worry about Theodore.

Why did I feel so sad?


End file.
